When I Needed You
by Darks Light
Summary: Kai has switched teams and has hurt not just himself, then things begin to go down hill from there as he falls into depression, is there anyone left who can help him in time? Kai x ? plz giv it ago n R&R!
1. chp 1

Disclaimer: No sadly I do not own beyblade, someone else does  
  
When I Needed You  
By Darks Light  
  
Kai sat silently on the floor huddled in a corner of his darkened room; the hotels phone sitting silent and untouched beside him like it had many times before. He sighed softly as he sat there, uncertain eyes staring at the phone, he had been sitting there like this since the afternoon, and it was now 11:30pm. However, he still sat there, tears silently slipping down his cheeks; he needed help.  
  
He needed someone to tell him everything was going to be alright but all he had now was his team, no friends, nothing, just his team-mates, none of which could match his talent, however that didn't matter now; nor did they. He never talked to them and they never talked to him, it was like some unspoken agreement, though now the only person he did talk to wanted nothing more to do with him; he was so lost so confused.  
  
Kai slowly reached for the phone, his hand shaking slightly as it strayed above it. He quickly picked it up and hesitantly keyed in the first few digits of the number. The call was ended quickly, he had lost confidents once more like all the times he had tried before. Things had been going down hill for Kai ever since he switched teams 4 days ago and every day he had distanced himself from the others more and more.  
  
They didn't bother him, they probably didn't even notice he was gone or just assumed he was training, though he now spent more and more time sitting in the darkness of his corner by the window crying as he tried to bring himself to make that call. Kai had continuously tried to call him though he knew that is wasn't likely he would listen, he hadn't even seen him the morning he had left their team.  
  
He had ran out of the kitchen after Kai had told him the news, choosing to lock himself in the darkness of own his room leaving Kai out side banging on the door begging for him to come out but he never got a reply, not one, not once. That was the first time Kai had cried, he didn't want to leave him but he knew he had to get away. However, the pain, the guilt, the loneliness he felt now was far worse then any pain he could have imagined. Now he was left fading away into the background, into the darkness of the night and it hurt him to admit it but he knew, he knew the cold hard truth; no one cared.  
  
He was a ghost, and when he was gone no one would miss him, he would just be gone, a memory if he was lucky though the fact was no one cared. It had been 4 days, no calls, nothing. Kai picked up the phone once more, fresh tears running down his cheeks as he dialled the number he had dialled so many time before; he couldn't take it anymore. The phone rang one, twice, three times. Kai waited, hoping that he would pick up, but it kept ringing. Sighing in defeat Kai lent back against the wall listening to the on going sound of the phone; hope fading away into the background.  
  
"Hn" came a cold yet slightly annoyed voice from the other end of the phone, "Tala?" Kai whispered quietly through the phone,   
"Kai?" Tala asked sounding both surprised and happy to hear from him but then realisation of what Kai had done to him brought him back to the cruel reality of life.   
"Kai what do you want?" Tala snapped and Kai shrunk back into his corner as the coldness in Tala's voice ripped through his heart,   
"Tala please listen in need to talk to you" Kai cried out.  
  
"Kai I don't have time for this, I have better things to do!" Tala retorted though he flinched at the harshness in his own voice. Sure four days was a long time to hold a grudge but Kai had hurt him and hurt him bad, Tala wanted Kai to know the pain he felt the only way he knew how; to hurt him. Tala sighed as he heard Kai whimper softly on the other end before ending the call and slumping down on his bed in defeat, it was a lie all a lie, he didn't have anything else to do, he hadn't done much beside train since Kai had deserted him however that had even stopped now.  
  
Kai sat there listening to the beeping of the phone as it cut through the silence before throwing it across the room and burring his head in his hands, "Tala I need you" Kai whispered curling up further into the corner hoping the darkness would engulf him and take him away from this world. However, things are never that simple and now that Tala didn't have time for him, didn't want him, he had nothing left, nothing to hold him back this time. Kai cried picking up a discarded object from the fall watching as it glistened in the moonlight that flooded in through the window. 


	2. chp 2

Tala lay in bed tossing and turning as he tried o get some sleep but he couldn't, memories flooded his mind, memories of him and Kai and how they used to be. Though this wasn't what bothered him, he had been having these memories sine Kai had left him, it was Kai's voice on the phone that he heard over and over again in his head that concerned him.  
  
The pain in Kai's voice was confusing him, there was so much emotion in those few words spoken over the phone then either of them would have spoken to anyone else in their lives. Tala quickly sat up, how could he have been so stupid, so blind. He grabbed his phone and dialled Kai's number. It rang once, twice, three times; no answer. Tala shifted uneasily in his bed before dialling a different number.  
  
Kai stared drowsily at the moonlight, as it's once silver shimmering light was now a bright blur that stung his eyes. Somewhere off in the distance Kai heard the sound of his cell phone ringing but it soon stoped allowing him to fade away into the darkness to become no more then a memory.  
  
Tala paced up and down in the darkness of his own room before dialling yet another number and waiting impatiently as it rang. Once, Twice, three times then finally the tired voice of Kenny sounded on the other end. Sure Tala hated all the bladebreakers for taking Kai away from him but this was important and important things may require the use of one or to nuisances.  
  
"Kenny go check on Kai and hurry with it!" Tala ordered harshly through the phone,   
"wha? Who is this?" Kenny asked as he got up from his sea by his laptop slowly making his way to the light switch.   
"...its Tala, just go and check on Kai why don't you!" Tala yelled, sure Kenny was slow but he was the only one who would be awake at this time of night; the others would have been slower anyway.  
  
Kenny walked quickly out of his room,   
"Tala this better not be some kind of sick joke, do you have any idea what time it is; Kai's going to kill me" Kenny said into the phone as he hurried down the hall. Meanwhile Tala paced up and down his room impatiently as he told Kenny again and again to hurry up with it.  
  
Kenny silently opened the door to Kais room before peering into the darkness,   
"Shit!" Kenny said as he hanged up on tala and dialled the nearest hospital as he eyed Kai's motionless body laying in a pool of crimson blood that shimmered in the moonlight.  
  
The door slammed shut, the sound trailing away into the darkness of the now empty room, its last occupant could be heard running down the hall, footsteps fading into the distance. Tala ran out onto the street, heart pounding in his chest as he ran down an alleyway as fast as he could manage. Buildings blurred passed him as he kept running, ignoring his aching legs. A familiar street, a familiar shop told him he was getting close.  
  
Tala rounded a corner as a hotel building and flashing lights came into view still a few blocks down the street, he skidded to a halt watching in shock as two figures brought out a body from within the hotel. The sound of sirens blazing snapped Tala out of his trance sending him running down the road once more, he needed to see Kai, he needed to make sure he was alright.  
  
Tala had only reached Kai's hotel just as the ambulance skidded off down the road and out of his sight. Tala fell to his knees in the middle of the street, tears stung his eyes running freely down his cheeks; he wast to late and it was all his fault.  
  
The End 


End file.
